cheated
by dauntless0090
Summary: i suck at writing... and summaries but i had to share this one with you all sooo here we go. 15 years ago tris prior had a happy life in dauntless almost perfect but when she catches her boyfriend and soon to be father of her children cheating on her she only has one option run. 15 years later emily prior wonders who the man that makes her mother cry daily is...READ TO FIND OUT


Sorry I know my fanfic sucks but I had to write one at least once. I have always hated writing but I just needed to get this one out of my head. So review and if you hate it I won't post anymore. I tried my hardest to spell check and correct my errors but like I said I suck at writing. Tris POV I slowly dragged myself out of bed I was extremely tired from truth or dare last night with the gang. Tobias wasn't their when I woke up, but remember he said he had a meeting with max early today. Max and I had finally convinced him to be a dauntless leader. I decided to take a shower; I turned on the water and undressed while it warmed up. I liked my showers extremely hot and Tobias liked his cold because of the scars on his back. I stepped in and let the water wash over me. Soon enough I was done and stepped and out dried off and put a pair of black skinny jeans and a black crop top Christina had picked out, Christina had been nagging me to get more clothes and said we were going shopping and I had refused so she tied my hands together and dragged me to a never ending shopping trip. I had spent most of my points and now had to lay back on spending any .I curled my hair, put some light makeup on laced up my combat boots and started to walk down to the dining hall. On my way there I was passing the chasm and saw a couple making out in the distance I looked closer to see Erin one of the sluttiest initiates I had ever had and ….TOBIAS. My heart dropped and a single tear slipped down my cheek. I felt like my heart has just stopped, it was broken. The man who had told me he loved me just last night was making out with another girl, and he didn't look like she was forcing him because she was the one against the wall. all I could manage to do was scream "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME YOU DICK" and that seemed to get his attention because he immediately turned around "tris….." was all he said I took off for Christina's apartment, I could hear him screaming my name and running behind me my small frame was an advantage, but he was still extremely fast. I had just about got there and Christina opened her door about to leave when she saw me "TRIS" is all she said and brought me inside and then asked "what happened" all I could manage to say was "four" "I am going to beat that bastard to the ground and throw him into the chasm….." and she kept going on about how she would hurt him when we heard a loud knock on the door. "Hey Chris are you in there" by the sound of the voice it was without a doubt Uriah. She went an opened the door and saw Uriah and Marlene standing there she invited them in and they gasped when they saw the sight of me I was still sobbing just a little quieter now my mascara was running and my hair was still something close to curly but everywhere. "TRIS WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Marlene screamed and again between sobs I managed to get out another "four" and then there was a loud banging on the door again "TRIS CHRISINA OPEN UP I NEED TO EXPLAIN" it was of course the one person in the entire dauntless compound that I didn't want to see right now…Tobias. Then Christina started yelling "YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD U THINK YOU CAN JUST HURT MY BEST FRIEND AND NOTHING WILL HAPPEN AND THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN" Uriah Mar and Chris then all started yelling at the same time then, there was another voice on the other side of the door, "dude what happened?" by the sound of his voice I could tell it was Will. "Ya dude calm down what's wrong" obviously Zeke "HE CHEATED ON TRIS" Chris screamed through the door. "DUDE WHYYY SHE'S HOT" zeke yelled."WHAAAT" Shauna said I didn't think she was there "but your hotter" Zeke replied. "TRIS COME ON" Four said. That made me almost explode in tears, but I am not one to be weak….. End of flashback I sat there for about the thousandth time in years, today was the day, the anniversary of the day I left, the day he cheated, and today has been exactly 16 years since my heart was broken. I sat in our house looking at pictures; I shared my house with my 15 year old daughter, Emily. Tobias had always said he liked that name and I had fallen in love with the name to. When I left I hadn't told him I was pregnant with his child, I had just figured it out a few days before and was supposed to tell him over dinner that night. "Mom" my sobs were broken by the melodic voice of my daughter she knew that Tobias had cheated on me and I left, but she didn't know any of the details. "Mom are you alright this is the hardest you have cried, like ever" "Yes Em just a little tired" I said "ok well I'm gonna go visit Aunt Christina" Emily's Pov I know my mother is sad and it hurts that I can't help her, I wish I knew who my father was ,my mother doesn't tell me much without crying, so I'll just go to aunt Christina and uncle Will, they moved out here with my mother. "Hey Christina" "hey Em what's up how's mom "she replied "she has been crying all and looking at pictures all morning "I said. "Well I wouldn't blame her" she said, and I really couldn't blame her either, from what I heard my mother and father were extremely in love until he cheated on her with one of their initiates and she and Christina had run away outside the fence. Inside the fence there was a government system called the factions, each factions valued a certain virtue. Abnegation was selfless, candor was honest, erudite was intelligent, amity was peaceful, and dauntless was brave. My mom, dad, Christina, and Will were all dauntless. My mother transferred to dauntless from abnegation and so did my father, Christina had transferred from candor, and Uncle Will was erudite then dauntless. "Christina can I ask you something" I said "ya sure Em what do you need "she said "I need answers" I replied she didn't answer all she did was pull a box from the closet. She brought it over to the table where I was sitting. She opened it to reveal lots of pictures she picked one up with about 8 people in it, they were all young and dressed in black like dauntless should be. I recognized 3 of them mom, Christina, and Will. They all looked young and glowing with fun and danger. There was still 5 other people in the picture the one on the right to my mom had tan skin, but darker than Christina's he had his arm around a girl with a flirty smile but beautiful dark brown hair. Next to them was a tall boy that looked like the other boy with the tan skin, they were probably brothers. He was holding a girl with lighter brown hair. On the left of my mother there was a guy with his arm around her, he was smiling but he still looked mean, that must have been my father I dwelled over him for a minute and then moved on to the couple next to them which was obviously Christina and Will. Then Christina started to speak, she pointed to the boy with the tan skin" this was Uriah he was in me and your mothers initiation he was ranked after your mother who came In first" I knew my mother came in first and sometimes wondered how a someone so small could achieve the highest rank especially when dauntless initiation was supposed to be brutal. "The girl next to him was his girlfriend Marlene, the couple next to them is Zeke and Shauna. Shauna is Zekes girlfriend and Zeke is Uriah's older brother by two years." She took a deep breath and sighed it was obviously bringing back memories to her, but she continued "over here next to Uriah is obviously your mother, the man with his arm around her is Four…..your father" she said "wait I thought my dad's name was Tobias not a number?" I said. "well" she said "only your mother knew him by that name, everyone else called him Four because he wanted to forget his past and he got his nick name because he only had 4 fears which was the lowest number ever in dauntless, your mother however had the second lowest with 6". She quickly moved off the thoughts with pointing to her and will who were next to my mother and father "that was of course me and your uncle" she finished. "Aunt Christina can we go to dauntless and meet them" I blurted out without even thinking about the words that just passed my tongue, I mentally slapped myself."I don't know Hun I would love to take you to visit, but your mother would kill us both of we even asked" she said "well… what if we lied and said we were going to do something else for the week like…." "VISITING WILL'S PARENTS" she screeched. Me and my aunt always finished each other's sentences we just had that kind of relationship. "ok I will call your mother and let her know that I want to bring you because….your practically my daughter and…that's all I got" she says "well do you think that will be convincing enough" I ask "well its worth a shot" she says "I'll call her and tell her our little story, you go home and pack a week's worth of black outfits and they better be cute!" she shouts as I run out the door I sprint the 100 yards that separates our houses. I sprint inside and I hear mom stalking with Christina on the phone she must be explaining to mom. I don't even have to look through my closet I just grab all the black I can find and stuff it in my black duffel bag, everything I own is practically black because my mother and Christina only wear black too. I run downstairs and into the kitchen "so heard you're going to erudite tomorrow" I jump at the sound of my mother I know she wasn't candor like Christina but she can still tell when I am lying. "ya Will wants to introduce me and Christina to his parents" I reply "well that is wonderful but be careful and be brave" and that's all she says before she goes back to looking at her pictures I know today she doesn't have the energy to be skeptical. Time Lapse My alarm goes off, I look over to see its 8:00AM, its almost time to go I quickly throw on my loose black crop top and pre-ripped black jeans with combat boots with a touch of makeup and my hair in a pony tail I rush down stairs to see my mom talking with Christina at the table "hey hon. ready to go Will is packing the car" she says and with that I run over to my mom "bye mom I love you "I say "bye honey I'll see you in a week" she says and kisses my cheek . Christina and my mom say their goodbyes next and as soon as I know it we are in the car driving toward the fence. Christina had already explained that Uriah the guy from the picture would be picking us up. Another time lapse (sorry) The next thing I know is that I am being violently shaken by Christina, she is yelling "WE ARE HERE EM GET UP WE'RE HERE" the car comes to a stop in front of a large building that Christina and will are calling "the Hub". "CHRISSY WILLY" I whip around to see Uriah, he still looks like his once 16 year old self but he has aged. He runs over to my aunt and uncle and tackles them, they all get up and Uriah looks toward me. He keeps staring "chrissy I didn't know you had a kid" he says "she's not mine Uri" she says "she's Tris's isn't she" he says I decide to chime in now" Noo…." I say sarcastically "what gave it away the blonde hair or I don't know me" you could tell I was just like my mother I was her exact copy, the blonde hair, body structure, height, the only thing I got from my father was his eyes apparently. They were a dark icy blue, unlike my mother's that were bluish-gray. "Yep she's Tris's" he says "Uriah this is Emily" Christina says "Emily Rose Prior" she adds. Time lapse (everyone's favorite thing) Once we jumped off the train we landed on a rooftop 7 stories up Christina shrieked when he told us we had to jump off, they told me my mother was first jumper and chrissy was second Uriah was dauntless-born so he didn't go till after. I didn't get scared when they told me because my mother had always told me to "be brave Em" so I did a front Arial off the building while Uriah was in mid-speech. "Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooo" was all I screamed on the way down when something caught me, a huge black net. I got off and as soon as my feet touched the ground you could hear Christina yelling in excitement as I did. When we were all down somebody Yelled "URIAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I whipped around to see someone who looked like Uriah and immediately acknowledged him as Zeke another one of my mother's friends. As soon as he came closer he screeched "CHRISSYYYYYYYY WILLLLLLLLL" for the second time today someone had tackled my aunt and uncle to the ground. And again after they got up he turned his attention to me. "who's this" he asks I decide I can do it myself this time "I am Emily" he then turns to will and says "will at-a-boy" Will blushes and Christina chimes in next "no Zeke this is Emily , Emily Prior" she says. Zeke's mouth hangs open" Noo…." Uriah says "what gave it away the blonde hair or I don't know her" he says copying me, Zeke still doesn't say anything, his attention still on me" it is rude to stare you know" I say trying to get him to say something. As I finish my sentence 2 girls come in and I know who they are too. Marlene is on the right and Shauna is on the left. They turn to Christina and Will and freeze "CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYY" they screech. They run over to each other and again they turn toward me. This is getting old I think so I go ahead "Hello Shauna hi Marlene" I say "Christina who is this "Shauna says. Before Chris can say I introduce myself "I am Emily, Emily Prior" I say. Before I know it I am on the ground like my aunt and uncle were before Marlene and Shauna are on top of me "OMG SHOPPING TRIP" Marlene screeches. They get off me and scan me over "you are so your mother" they both say. "so guys before anyone else comes in we have a plan no one is to know that Emily here is fours daughter, the bastard needs to figure it out on his own "Christina says. "if he asks we adopted her at age 6 she is our child" will adds "wait she is fours kid… how old are you Em" Zeke asks "I am 15, turning sixteen in a couple weeks" I say "when is your birthday" Uriah says "April 6"I reply. Then someone walks in and I know exactly who it is…My father. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life I think. He looks up to see the crowd before him, he looks from Christina, Will, and finally ….to me. "what are you doing here" he says to Christina, jeez I think to myself, nice guy. "we came to visit" Chris says "where's tris" he says his voice deep but you could tell he was trying to hide the longing, sadness and desperation behind it but his eyes gave him away. "She doesn't know we are here" she says at that he looks to the ground for a moment and then spots me next to Uriah Marlene and Shauna. "Who is she" he asks "she "Christina says "is our daughter" aunt Christina has always had trouble lying but he skeptically nods but doesn't reply. 


End file.
